1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a thermal print head positioning device, and more particularly, to a thermal print head positioning device that utilizes a sensing component to sense a checking plate to position the thermal print head.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The conventional lottery ticket printing devices are mostly using an inside thermal printer and the thermal materials on the thermal paper to cause a reaction to display the information on the thermal paper.
Generally, rising and descending operations of the thermal print head of the thermal printer in the lottery ticket printing device are controlled by solenoid or DC Motor. It is easy to use the solenoid to control the thermal print head, but it results in a big noise problem in control operations. Rising and descending operations of the thermal print head can be controlled by the DC Motor with sensor. However, due to inertia motion, when the sensor senses a position, the shaft will have overshoot and the thermal print head can not be positioned accurately even the DC Motor is turned off immediately. When the DC Motor operates at a slower velocity, the thermal print head can be positioned. However, the printing efficiency of the printing device will be reduced due to the slower velocity.
It is therefore one of the objectives of the present invention to provide a thermal print head positioning device that utilizes an improved checking plate to position the thermal print head, so as to solve the above problems.